Solar Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He attacks by shooting energy straight out of the top of his head. He is also able to block and absorb attacks with his artificial sunlight to increase the power of his attacks. Solar Man worked in a sunlight research lab before he went berserk from Roboenza. In his spare time he developed a "Solar Workout" plan which had little to no success.Capcom Unity Strategy Solar Man jumps around the room firing Solar Blaze from his head. He occasionally tilts his head towards you, aiming to absorb your shots in order to power the Solar Blaze. On Easy Mode, his Solar Blaze starts at its weakest form and he only throws one fireball at a time. On Hard Mode, his Solar Blaze is always at its most powerful form, and he also has a new attack in which he shoots three Solar Blazes into the air that fall at your position at the time. The best weapon to use is Water Shield, in that not only does it cancel out his attacks, but if used properly can hit him multiple times. It will also reduce the size of his Solar Blaze. He becomes extremely easy this way. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Solar Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 10. :*For Proto Buster, the first is normal hit; the second is charged up. Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Solar Man's stage, an artificial sun that (according to concept art) floats high above a city. *'Sub-boss:' Suzak & Fenix *Changkey *Sola 0 *Waltriot *Yonbain *Oshitsu Osarettsu (Hard Mode only) *Searchy (Hard Mode only) *Shotom (Hard Mode only) *Swallowegg (Hard Mode only) *Tsurare Stamp (Hard Mode only) Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Solar Man appeared as part of the Robot Master army under Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman in the Worlds Collide crossover between Archie Comics' Mega Man, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'', and Sonic Universe lines. He notably joined a number of other fire-based Robot Masters (Heat Man, Pharaoh Man, Magma Man, Burner Man, and Flame Man) in attacking Blaze the Cat. Despite their power, however, the pyrokinetic Cat proved mightier, turning their powers into a fiery tornado that swept away her attackers. Gallery 10concept5_solar.jpg|Concept artwork of Solar Man and his stage. R10EFSolarMan.png|Solar Man in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Solar1.jpg|Concept art for Solar Man. Solar2.jpg|Concept designs for Solar Man. Trivia *Solar Man's weakness to the Water Shield draws many conclusions: **On a microcosmic scale, the use of water on his artificial sun helps dowse out and interfere with its accumulation and constant generation of energy, weakening it. **On a macrocosmic scale, water is considered a vital element in the role of the effects of solar radiation onto the Earth, from clouds and the seas helping to absorb and reflect the energy that sunlight gives to lessen its effect and channeling its warmth into the ecosystem and cooler areas of the Earth. In essence this also explains Star Man's weakness to the Water Wave. *As his name would suggest, Solar Man is capable of creating artificial sunlight from the top of his head. This would lead some to believe that he would be a light-elemental Robot Master. However, he is actually considered to be fire-themed. *Solar Man apparently has no visible head in his sprite, along with red hands instead of white, and his feet are also red instead of white. *Due to color limitations, his eyes in his mugshot are orange instead of green like in the artwork. *Solar Man's weapon, the Solar Blaze, seems to be a combination of both of Pharaoh Man's weapons: the Pharaoh Shot and the Pharaoh Wave. Like the first, it is a sun-type attack that is thrown by the player. However, it cannot be charged like the Pharaoh Shot. Instead, it can split, sending two fire waves forward and backward from the splitting point, much like the Pharaoh Wave. *Solar Man is the first Robot Master who originally invented an exercise program prior to being turned evil by Dr. Wily in some way or another (Roboenza in Solar Man's case), the second being Bounce Man who was stolen and reprogrammed by Wily. References es:Solar Mande: Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Wily Numbers